


Knights of Cydonia ➣ Kimimaro and Sakura

by WarriorOwl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unconventional Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOwl/pseuds/WarriorOwl
Summary: ❛❛You and I must fight to survive.❜❜He was broken.She was shattered.He wanted solace.She wanted to do her people proud.Little did the two know, fate had more than they anticipated in store for them.[POST-WAR AU]





	Knights of Cydonia ➣ Kimimaro and Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a certain friend of mine who was lamenting a lack of fanfiction on her OTP... if you're reading this, you're welcome!

•

❛❛ She was looking for a boy

who would one day be a king

who could slay the dragons

that guarded her cave

and make her remember

that she was a Queen. ❜❜

~ Atticus

❛❛ Love me from the inside out

I'm bored with being loved

From the outside in. ❜❜ 

~ Gemma Troy

❛❛ She wasn't looking for a knight,

she was looking for a sword. ❜❜ 

~ Atticus

❛❛ She is water 

soft enough to offer life

tough enough

to drown it away. ❜❜

~ Rupi Kaur

•


End file.
